The lost warriors
"The lost warriors" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon Plot The situation worsened to the point that the main allies of the earth are completely destroyed, forcing the Tau'ri to ask for help even to the Goa'uld Synopsis The coalition falls on planet Earth bringing with him one of Malecathi captured. Despite the very close examination, they are not drawn any relevant information regarding the invasion of the Milky Way except that the same Malecathi seem to seek the outposts Alterans revenge for what previously suffered with the alliance of the latter. What is understood is the absolute lack of remorse or conscience by Malecathi themselves due to the constant manipulation of their DNA for millennia. the same manipulation has however brought them to a step from extinction and their premature awakening forced them to come in the Milky Way looking for revenge against those who with technology was signed between their defeat even as a species. Meanwhile reach negative news, the Free Jaffa Nation is shaken by open rebellion, many Jaffa are returning in droves at the Goa'uld left in the galaxy, leaving the depleted defensive positions throughout the galaxy, or even commandeering Ha'tak for giving her the same goa 'uld. But the latest news is disconcerting to the Tau'ri, the entire Lucian alliance was annihilated on the planet Lucia in an ambush by the same Malecathi because of a Alterans device owned by the alliance. Forced to act again, the Tau'ri decide to draw on the edge of a black hole the enemy fleet. The Tau'ri fleet tries to needlessly attract that Malecathi but is forced to retreat when he gets the message that the entire Free Jaffa Nation is under attack because of the multiple technologies matrix Alterans discovered previously. Shortly before the fall of the Free Jaffa Nation, the Malecathi prisoner of Tau'ri commits suicide, but because of the degeneration of its cells, you can not resurrect In a race against time, the Tau'ri fleet reaches the planets where there is the Malecathi fleet strangely met again and discovers to his horror that the Free Jaffa Nation was not only defeated, but almost completely exterminated. The few Jaffa survivors are trying to regroup on the planet Chulak, but the defections now on the agenda, make it impossible for the reconstruction of the nation itself. Teal'c is sent to the planet Chulak with the aim of creating an emergency government, but during the summit, was seriously wounded when suddenly the orbit of the planet appear numerous Malecathi ships. What remains of the Jaffa fleet is destroyed and the planet is thrown within the crystallizer. part of the surface is covered with a thick layer of vital crystal which slowly advances on the surface killing whatever comes in contact with him. Much of the planet's population is wiped out and survivors seek escape through the Stargate. When the Tau'ri come there 3/4 of the planet is destroyed and the survivors are next to be engulfed by the crystal bubble now just a few kilometers from the same stargate. Thanks to the radius Asgard, also the last survivors are placed safely but the malecathi attack gives no respite to the Tau'ri fleet. Much of this fleet is crystallized and pulverized while there are few Malecathi destroyed ships. As they had arrived, the latter suddenly leave the solar system Chulak leaving only devastation. now the Free Jaffa Nation is destroyed and much of the Tau'ri fleet is lost, the situation is so dangerous and serious that the Tau'ri see no choice but to contact the Goa'uld, the latter can still put up a resistance . An emissary Tok'ra Goa'uld forward it to the Board the proposed alliance. References Free Nation Jaffà, Tau'rì, Stargate Commando, SG1, Samantha Carter, Cameron Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Vala Mal Doran, Tok'ra, Goa'uld, Chulak, Earth, Kelani Note: * It is completely annihilated the Free Jaffa Nation * Defections continue towards the Goa'uld, Free Jaffa compel the nation to fall back to regroup * He asked the help of the Goa'uld as a last choice * The Tau'ri get little information from the prisoner Malecathi * It is lost much of the Tau'ri fleet remained Categoria:Episodes Categoria:Malecathi War Episodes